


Пять самых неловких ситуаций из жизни Дерека Хейла

by girl_like_sun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Awkwardness, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_like_sun/pseuds/girl_like_sun
Summary: Интересно, это совпадение, что все неловкие ситуации из жизни Дерека связаны со Стайлзом, или все-таки нет?





	Пять самых неловких ситуаций из жизни Дерека Хейла

**Author's Note:**

> Вот этот арт вдохновил меня на один из случаев: http://i.imgur.com/oI12Ss7.jpg
> 
> I'm thinking about translating this work to English, it is about Derek's most awkward moments.

Гребаный номер один

Дерек никогда не использовал свой супер-слух во имя зла, понятно? Он считал, что его нельзя использовать не по назначению, а именно, если он не боролся с монстрами, Хейл старался не применять супер-слух.

Но и отключить его он тоже не мог по желанию! И это становилось проблемой. Потому что когда в его жизни появилась стая, его начало окружать значительное количество людей. И все они, соответственно, рядом. И всех их очень хорошо слышно. Их разговоры.

Если честно, Дерек сначала скептически относился к Стайлзу. Он человек, а, значит, слабое звено. Но его мнение постепенно менялось, особенно когда Стайлз выпутывал их из такого дерьма, что у Хейла невольно проскальзывала мыслишка, что даже у него не получилось бы разрулить все так же гладко, как это удавалось Стилински.

О чем его мнение не поменялось даже со временем, так это о раздражительности Стайлза. Стилински дико бесил его. Своей болтовней, своими глупыми (ладно, иногда и смешными) шуточками, своей неуклюжестью и внешним видом.

С оборотнями было не так сложно, потому что все-таки все они схожи. А Стайлз частенько забывал всякие оборотнические особенности. В частности, про супер-слух. И про сердечный ритм, который Дерек мог с легкостью услышать. И про то, что Хейл мог чувствовать его эмоции. Стайлз вообще иногда, казалось, забывал об этом напрочь.

Как и в этот раз… Знаете, иногда бывает такое, когда не получается заснуть, мысли о неловких ситуациях преследуют и становится так стыдно, что заснуть не получается еще больше. Так вот, этот случай приходил в голову Дерека первым. Он был не самым неловким из самых неловких, но он был первым неловким случаем, произошедшим с Дереком в принципе.

Он спокойно проверял состояние своего Камаро, чтобы расслабиться. Дерек уже привык игнорировать посторонние звуки, все-таки он был оборотнем с рождения. Но он все равно продолжал контролировать ситуацию, чтобы сохранять спокойствие.

— Я не верю, что все так спокойно, — послышался голос Стайлза в гостиной. — У нас уже две недели ничего не происходит. Время, что ли, остановилось, или как?

— Стилински, я понимаю, что тебе скучно, — с легкой издевкой начал Айзек. — Но не стоит так сильно драматизировать и делать все «чересчур», понимаешь?

— Знаешь, как по мне, «чересчур» — это надевать шарф в плюс двадцать, — отозвался Стайлз и, судя по звукам, дал «пять» Скотту.

Дерек не сдержал смешка. Все-таки у Стайлза иногда бывало неплохое чувство юмора. Оборотни явно услышали этот вырвавшийся смешок, и, черт, это нехорошо.

У стай есть свои правила. Альфа должен быть сильным, авторитетным и явным лидером.

То, что он посмеялся с шутки раздражающего подростка явно не делает его крутым альфой.

Думаете, это самое неловкое? Нет, еще как нет.

Дальше начал твориться полный бред. Айзек немного обиделся и решил пойти прогуляться, Эрика и Бойд вызвались вместе с ним. В гостиной постепенно остались только Скотт и Стайлз.

— Со мной что-то не так, — начал Стилински, и, ладно, Дерек признает, что он начал слегка прислушиваться.

Стайлз явно переживал, это было понятно по его пульсу. Скотт тоже был немного напуган внезапными словами друга.

—…Это что-то связанное с Ногицунэ? — аккуратно предположил МакКолл.

— Нет, боже, еще как нет, — успокоил его Стайлз и устало вздохнул. — Это что-то, что творится со мной. Типа, тут дело в моих чувствах.

Дерек уже понял, что это что-то очень личное. Ну, не мог же он заткнуть уши на таком интересном моменте! Нет, не подумайте ничего, Хейлу было абсолютно все равно что там у Стилински на сердце! Просто супер-слух так просто не проигнорировать.

— Дерек, — выговорил Стайлз, и у Хейла побежали мурашки по спине, на секунду оборотню показалось, что его застали за подслушиванием, но парень продолжил: — Кажется, мой мозг его не совсем правильно воспринимает.

— Ммм, это как? — не понял Скотт.

И либо Скотт был совсем идиотом, либо он забыл, что Дерек вообще-то тоже в этом доме, и благодаря своему слуху может слышать не только каждое их слово, но и пульс Стайлза.

— Ты же знаешь, что он мне постоянно угрожает. Ну, что-то типа «я тебе горло вырву зубами», иногда прижимает меня к стенкам и все такое. Да и вообще он ведет себя грубо и не круто по отношению ко мне! — заметил Стайлз, а Дерек мысленно с ним согласился.

Ну, было пару раз. Но все во благо, чтобы заставить подростка помочь.

— И? — Скотт, как и Дерек, сути пока не улавливали.

— Мой мозг типа считает это интимным, — по звукам Стайлз явно вцепился себе в волосы. — И, молчи, я знаю, что это ненормально. Может, я мазохист или кто-то типа того?

МакКолл неуверенно молчал, наверное, он был в шоке. Но явно не в таком шоке, в каком был Дерек.

— Тебе… нравится Дерек? — удивленный голос Скотта был выше обычного.

Сердце Стайлза пропустило удар.

— Это… Ну… Я не уверен, — промямлил подросток. — Я пытаюсь разобраться в этом. Вчера мне приснился мокрый сон с его участием.

— И тебе не было противно? — скривился Скотт и, если честно, Дерек сейчас был с ним согласен.

— Нет. В том-то и дело, — задумчиво ответил Стайлз. — Я кончил три раза и…

…И Дерек зажал себе уши ладонями, потому что это было слишком.

Возможно, Дерек мог понять Стайлза. Все-таки он подросток. Возможно, даже би. А Дерек слишком часто входил в его личное пространство. Но Хейл тем не менее почувствовал, что краснеет. Черт. Нужно быть поаккуратнее со Стилински, а то все это может плохо закончиться.

Дерек думал, что самым неловким был тот момент, когда он закрыл себе уши, чтобы не услышать чего-то еще более смущающего. Но самым неловким оказался тот момент, когда Дерек вышел в гостиную.

Стайлз и Скотт уже давно начали играть против друг друга в какую-то игру на своих смартфонах, но Дерек не мог теперь спокойно смотреть на Стилински, его слова «кончил три раза» сразу же начинали звучать в голове.

— Йо, Дерек, — не отрываясь от экрана, поздоровался Стайлз и продолжил свое занятие.

Он не выглядел смущенным и явно не чувствовал себе неуютно. Неужели он не понял, что Дерек все слышал?! И, что самое странное, Скотт тоже выглядел абсолютно спокойным. Вот у этого парня явно мозгов не хватает.

Чертов номер два

Дерек теперь избегал Стайлза. Ну, даже можно не объяснять этот поступок, потому что Хейл слышал, как подросток признался, что хочет его. Конечно, он лишь случайно подслушал это, но теперь не мог спокойно общаться со Стилински.

Хейл себя не оправдывает, честно, но ему необходимо было спрятаться в доме Стайлза. Сначала все так и было. Он просто убегал от взбесившихся охотников-чужаков, которые еще не были в курсе того, что Дерек крутой парень. И у них были аконитовые пули. Поэтому Дереку пришлось совершить стратегическое отступление (эй, тому, кто скажет слово «сбежал» или «трус», Хейл вырвет горло, понятно?), а дом Стилински случайно оказался рядом.

Дерек по привычке запрыгнул через окно в спальню Стайлза. В комнате подростка не было, и Хейл вздохнул с облегчением. Все-таки ему было некомфортно после того подслушанного разговора.

Но не тут-то было. Дерек вскоре услышал шаги, словно кто-то шел вверх по лестнице. А ведь это мог быть и шериф, поэтому оборотень мигом спрятался в шкафу. Ну, не надо закатывать глаза, другого выхода просто не было!

Это был Стайлз, он зашел в свою комнату, весело напевая что-то себе под нос. Дерек уже хотел было выйти из своего глупого укрытия, но Стайлз был абсолютно голым, только белое полотенце было свернуто на бедрах. Видимо, он только что принимал душ. И Дерек не мог просто вот так выйти из шкафа. Хотя, возможно, зря, потому что дальше стало еще хуже. Стайлз улегся на кровать и отбросил полотенце.

Через щелку в шкафу можно было рассмотреть абсолютно все: молочную кожу, усыпанную родинками, капельки воды на теле и среднего размера аккуратный член Стайлза. Напряженный, вообще-то, член. И тут до Дерека дошло, что, вообще-то, парень собирается начать дрочить. На прикроватной тумбочке стоял наполовину пустой тюбик геля объемом около литра, и от этого вида Хейл покрылся румянцем. Похоже, Стайлз много дрочил. Слова «кончил три раза» как некстати всплыли в его голове. Если честно, Дерек думал, что Стилински вот-вот начнет изгибаться в соблазнительных позах и стонать «Дерек!» надрывным голосом. Почему-то оборотню казалось, что раз Стайлз признал, что думает в том самом смысле о Дереке, то и дрочить должен только с мечтами о Дереке. Хейл даже и не понял, как он мог представлять такую чушь, потому что все-таки он и сам парень, поэтому знает, как проходит дрочка. Почему-то мозг представил утехи Стайлза более утонченными и романтичными. Но реальность оказалась не такой сказочной. Стилински просто взял с прикроватной тумбочки свой смартфон, что-то нашел там и перевернул телефон, чтобы видео — ну, Дерек думал, что там явно видео, раз Стайлз надел наушники — открылось в полном размере. И подросток почти сразу придирчиво скривил нос, когда видео загрузилось.

Черт бы побрал этот оборотнический супер-слух! Дерек мог слышать все, что проходило через наушники. Какой-то парень представлялся на камеру и затем начались эти… звуки. Хлюпающие звуки, наигранные стоны. Мерзость какая. Стайлз, похоже, был с ним солидарен, поэтому, неодобрительно хмыкнув, он открыл другое видео. Теперь был слышен женский голос. Дерек почему-то удивился, потому что… ну, если парень кончает три раза во сне с участием Хейла, то, наверное, он гей. Но нет, кажется, этот порно-ролик пришелся Стайлзу по-вкусу. Он несколько минут наслаждался зрелищем, но к себе так и не притронулся, хоть Дерек и мог уже несколько минут любоваться выступившей капелькой смазки. И, нет, черт, он туда старался не смотреть!

Дерек мог точно сказать, что Стайлз придирчивый. Потому что он открыл уже семь роликов, но ни один не устроил его. Он смотрел видео с обоими полами, кажется, ему было все равно, видимо, он искал что-то особенное.

— Настало время «homemade», — пробормотал себе под нос Стайлз и застучал пальчиками по виртуальной клавиатуре смартфона.

[прим. homemade — жанр порно, отличающийся не профессиональной съемкой, а зачастую это домашнее порно, когда пары сами себя снимают; часто этот жанр любят за то, что снимающиеся там люди не актеры, а настоящие пары из жизни, то есть и зачастую такое порно более чувственное, поскольку между партнерами настоящие чувства и они действительно любят друг друга]

Дерек сразу услышал восторженный вздох Стайлза. Звук у этого порно был совсем не качественным, словно кто-то совершенно не умел ставить камеру, но, похоже, подростку нравилось. На видео скрипела кровать и начали раздаваться первые стоны. Совсем другие, более настоящие. Мужские, оба участника были парнями. Хейл невольно заслушался. Запах возбуждения Стайлза стелился по комнате, его пульс участился.

— Это был первый, — сказал парень из видео шепотом, после того, как его партнер громко застонал, видимо, кончая. — Приготовься, сейчас тебя ждет кое-что большее.

Парень из видео, видимо тот, который снизу, умолял остановиться после пятого оргазма. Именно на этом моменте Стайлз потянулся рукой к члену. Не прекращая смотреть видео, он начал еле уловимо касаться себя, растирать выделившуюся смазку, начал дышать чаще. Стилински не спешил, он гладил себя медленно, словно пытаясь растянуть удовольствие. Когда в видео стали стонать активнее, Стайлз потянулся к тумбочке, взял тюбик с гелем и выдавил две капельки себе на пальцы. Он хорошенько смазал свой член и начал двигать рукой быстрее, практически доводя себя до края, но Стайлз тут же убрал руку. Этот несносный парень не дал себе кончить три раза. Каждый раз подбираясь к краю он останавливался, шипя сквозь зубы. Стилински не стонал, он только дышал так… так чувственно и надрывно, будто задыхался от наслаждения. И Дерек поймал себя на том, что думает, что такие звуки куда приятнее стонов даже из самого натурального порно, которое удалось найти Стайлзу.

Стайлз кончал красиво, надо это признать. Он глубоко вздохнул, выгнулся и излился себе в руку, мелко дрожа всем телом. Отдышавшись, парень решил досмотреть видео, телефон с которым во время пика был ненамеренно отброшен подальше. Дерек не видел в этом смысла, все-таки Стайлз же кончил, зачем ему досматривать порно? Как оказалось, видео уже почти подошло к концу, поэтому уже через полминуты подросток снова отбросил телефон, странно ухмыльнувшись, и вышел из комнаты, а еще через минуту зашумел душ.

У Дерека был стояк, ладно? Но это был не стояк-стояк, а стояк из-за нервов и адреналина. Дереку было неловко. Очень-очень-очень неловко. Хейл не смотрел порно-соло, где парни дрочат, и уж тем более он не видел, как дрочат парни вживую. Ну, до сего момента.

Любопытство взяло верх. Дерек быстро вышел из шкафа и глянул во все еще не успевший погаснуть телефон. То самое порно, которое больше всего понравилось Стайлзу и от которого он кончил, все еще было открыто. Дерек промотал сквозь него, но осознание пришло почти сразу. Хоть Стайлз и не кончал с надрывным «Дерек!» на губах, но… актер в этом порно уж слишком сильно походил на Дерека.

Номер, мать его, три

Теперь Дерек никак не мог даже видеть Стайлза. Ну вот как можно смотреть в глаза парню, который не только признал свою симпатию, но и дрочил у него на глазах? Вот и Дерек не знал. Но Дерек был ответственным альфой, и поэтому мог переступить через себя, если это было необходимо. А это было необходимо, потому что те чужаки-охотники по-видимому хотели убить всех оборотней из Бейкон-Хиллз. И Дерек не знал, как разрешить все это миром. А Стайлз знал и даже придумал план, поэтому приходилось работать сообща. Хейл почти забыл ту фразу «кончил три раза» (а теперь услужливое воображение смело подкидывало ему еще и изображения на основании увиденного из шкафа), теперь он думал об этом меньше десяти раз в день. Но все равно, это было очень неловко для Дерека. Стайлз вел себя совершенно как обычно, ведь он-то не знал, что Хейл слышал его разговор с МакКоллом и видел то, как он дрочит. Но это неважно, Дерек старался сконцентрироваться на плане, который они со Стайлзом вместе разработали. И план даже почти сработал. Почти. С охотниками почти получилось договориться о мирном соглашении, они спокойно вели переговоры и даже пообещали никого не тронуть. Ну, а потом приставили нож к горлу Стайлза и пистолет с аконитовыми пулями ко лбу Дерека. Оборотень и подросток одновременно закричали что-то вроде: «Не тронь его!». Не подумайте ничего такого, Дерек просто считал, что вмешивать в их дела невиновного парня совсем неправильно, все-таки это дело его стаи и охотников, а Стайлз, скорее всего, просто был слишком удивлен такой наглостью. Но охотники на их реплику рассмеялись и теперь язвительно называли «парочкой».

И связали их соответственно парочкам. Вместе. Лицом к лицу. Стайлза посадили сверху, причем как раз в нужное место. И охотники ушли, оставляя их в подвале, чтобы дождаться Скотта, который явно придет спасать Стайлза, и стаю Дерека, которая придет за своим альфой. Довольно умно использовать именно их обоих в качестве приманки.

— Если ты кому-нибудь когда-нибудь расскажешь об этом, то я тебя убью, — пригрозил Дерек, потому что, серьезно, это было так неловко.

Дереку пришлось уткнуться Стайлзу в шею, потому что это явно лучше, чем смотреть парню в глаза.

— Волк-извращенец! — взвизгнул Стайлз смущенно, когда почувствовал дыхание Дерека в области ключиц.

На самом деле, наверное, Дерек был немного виноват. Все-таки сейчас все его мысли занимало именно то расстояние, которого не было между ними. Самое главное, повторял себе Дерек, не вспоминать фразу Стайлза «кончил три раза», его выражение лица, когда он кончает, его дрожащие бедра за секунду до оргазма, его запах, который прямо сейчас такой сильный и… Вот черт, Дерек влип. Стайлз действительно пах сейчас очень сладким легким возбуждением, словно Дерек и не выходил из шкафа в комнате Стилински, словно Стайлз все еще дрочит на хорошее домашнее порно. Но нет, Стайлз сейчас привязан к Дереку. Ладно, раз Хейл все-таки вспомнил все то о Стайлзе, что лучше было не вспоминать, то самое главное сейчас, чтобы… Ох, черт, лишь бы не встал, только бы его предательский член не встал.

— И это говорит мне тот, кто сидит своей задницей на моем чле… — огрызнулся Дерек, но Стайлз его оборвал.

— О, Боже! Спасибо огромное, что напомнил, где сейчас моя задница! — воскликнул Стайлз и еще больше покраснел.

Дерек чувствовал каждую клеточку тела Стайлза. Он был теплым и на удивление мягким.

Да, это было неловко. Но еще более неловко оказалось смотреть в глаза ребятам, когда их нашли и освободили.

Блин, тот самый номер четыре

Дерек признает, что он сам виноват. У них снова были проблемы, снова понадобился мозг Стайлза. Вся стая была в гостиной, но Стайлз не замечал никого. Он что-то яростно чертил в своем блокноте, явно придумывая новый план. А Дереку не терпелось посмотреть, в чем он заключался. И Дерек хоть и обвинял Стайлза в том, что тот забывает про супер-слух, но Хейл и сам слишком много времени проводил с оборотнями. Он забывал сам, что люди не слышат его приближения. Дерек просто подошел сзади, думая, что Стайлз его заметил. Но нет, подросток продолжал строчить что-то карандашом. Дерек не в силах сдержать свое любопытство заглянул через плечо парня.

А Стайлз только сейчас его заметил. И обернулся.

Дерек и сам считает, что это очень глупо, но их губы столкнулись. Это вряд ли можно было назвать «поцелуем», да и романтичным такое действо не назовешь, просто… это было так неловко.

Хейл тут же отпрыгнул в сторону, будто на него напали, а Стайлз выглядел ошарашенным. Но в то же время Стайлз залился румянцем и тихо спросил, отворачиваясь:

— Может, сходим куда-нибудь вместе поужинать?

Дерека еще никогда не приглашали на свидание так мило.

Самый неловкий номер пять

Стайлз целовался очень мокро и развязно. Серьезно, этого парня невозможно заставить прекратить целоваться. Но, надо сказать, Дерек был не против. Скорее, Дерек был, о, да, черт, да, еще как за. Причем подростку зачастую было абсолютно все равно, где они находятся: в общественном месте или на глазах у друзей.

И вот сейчас они снова целуются в каком-то закутке на главной улице, днем. Их никто не видит и вряд ли увидел бы, но Дереку не по себе.

— Черт, Стайлз, надо прекратить это, — выдавил из себя Дерек, потому что его член уже полностью встал и упирался Стайлзу в бедро, но парню, казалось, было все равно.

— Что, нас опять кто-то заметил? — поинтересовался Стилински, кусая Дерека за нижнюю губу и оттягивая ее.

— Нет, пока нет, но если ты продолжишь, то я могу не сдержать свое обещание, — прошептал Дерек прямо Стайлзу в ухо, подросток от этого вздрогнул и задышал еще чаще.

— Какое еще обещание? — нахмурился Стайлз, но его выражение тут же сменилось гримасой наслаждения, когда Дерек принялся вылизывать его ухо.

— Обещание не трахать тебя до того, как ты закончишь школу, — Дерек слегка прикусил мочку.

Стайлз подавился вздохом и еле слышно застонал.

— Ты сам придумал это глупое обещание, — закатил глаза подросток.

Дерек хотел снова отшутиться, заставить Стайлза прекратить, потому что еще чуть-чуть и оборотень позорно кончит в штаны. Но рука парня тут же сжала член Дерека через джинсы.

— Ты!.. — Дерек возмущенно нахмурился, но затем удовлетворенно вздохнул. — Стайлз, мы на улице, ты это понимаешь?

Рука Стилински уже проворно пробралась в трусы. Он начал медленными движениями надрачивать Дереку, а тот не шутил, когда говорил, что может не сдержаться.

— Нас все равно никто не видит, — пожал плечами Стайлз и усмехнулся самой своей пошлой улыбкой. — Давай, волчара, не стесняйся ты. Будь мы в твоем Камаро, я бы уже взял твой член в рот.

И Дереку достаточно было этих развратным слов — черт, потому что Стайлз еще ни разу не делал ему минет, да и вообще они пока только целовались — чтобы как малолетний пацан кончить в штаны. Точнее, в руку Стайлза, но это не отменяло того факта, что Дерек не продержался и нескольких минут.

Глаза подростка гордо засветились, и Стайлз нежно и с легким извинением улыбнулся ему. Стыд-то какой.

Но еще более стыдно было то, что произошло дальше.

— Добрый день, сынок, — перед ними стоял шериф Стилински собственной персоной. — Дерек, тебе тоже, — вежливо сказал мужчина, оглядывая руку Стайлза, которая все еще находилась в джинсах Хейла.

— Папа, это совсем не то, что ты подумал! — начал Стайлз.

— Правда? Что ж, тогда дам шанс тебе объяснить это, — шериф скрестил руки на груди и молча ждал ответа с приподнятыми бровями.

— Эмм... — промычал Стайлз. — Не думал, что ты захочешь мы меня выслушать. Дашь мне минутку? Я что-нибудь придумаю.

Шериф устало вздохнул и повернулся к Хейлу.

— Дерек, жду тебя у нас за ужином сегодня для серьезного разговора, — вежливо сказал шериф, но его глаза смотрели с явным неодобрением.

Пожалуй, быть застуканным шерифом, когда его сын отдрачивал Дереку — вот самое неловкое воспоминание за всю жизнь оборотня.

Хотя нет, самое неловкое было после, за ужином, когда шериф заговорил о сексе.

**Author's Note:**

> Впервые опубликовано здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5058360  
> Там, кстати, еще много работ :)
> 
> Вот этот арт вдохновил меня на третий случай: http://i.imgur.com/oI12Ss7.jpg


End file.
